El novio de mi mejor amiga
by LunitaMoon
Summary: AU.-Tu mejor amiga, la persona con la que siempre cuentas, siempre estas, en las buenas y en las malas, pero.. ¿Que pasa cuando ella se enamora y encuentra a su pareja ideal? ...-SasuSaku.-ItaSaku.-NaruHina.-
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Fue un poco raro saben? Porque me vino a la mente ayer que estuve con mi amiga y recordé tantas cosas que me vino a la idea crear un fic sobre esto y en verdad espero y les guste porque le puse mucho empeño!.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece pero esta historia si!

**EL NOVIO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA**

Se encontraban de nuevo tomando su café, como todas las mañanas en lunes.

Llegaban y se saludaban contentas para después irse a sentar a la misma mesa de siempre, pedir lo mismo de siempre y platicar lo que han hecho en la semana.

-Sabes Hinata, realmente eh pensado en darle una oportunidad a Gaara pero la pienso- comento pensativamente.

-Y porque simplemente no se la das? Sabes que él te ama Sakura-chan, el es un gran hombre-

-Porque esa es la duda que tengo Hinata-

-De que te ame?-

-No!, no dudo que me ame porque eso lo tengo muy claro pero- cambio su mirada alegre a una con una profunda tristeza –no sé si yo le ame-.

-Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana y que para todo contaras conmigo verdad?-

-Lose Hinata y yo también te quiero- le sonrió alegremente para después comenzar a tomarse su café.

Sakura estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuentas de la seriedad de su amiga, de lo nerviosa que se encontraba y lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte- comento entre alegre y avergonzada la acompañante de la mencionada recientemente, sacándola de su trance.

-Que pasa Hinata?- pregunto una pelirosa, ojos jades.

-Tengo novio- musito débilmente y con la cara roja de la timidez.

-Que dijiste Hinata?- hizo gesto de vergüenza –perdona es que no te oi-

-Que tengo novio!- hablo, mejor dicho grito la peli azabache.

Toda persona dentro de la cafetería voltea a verlas, pues dicho grito había llamado la atención de todos.

Hinata se dio cuenta y volteo mejor hacia Sakura quien tenía una mirada entre sorprendida y alegre.

-En verdad Hinata-chan?- pregunto alegremente la pelirosa.

-S…si-

-Woow!, eso sí que no me lo esperaba-

-Perdona no haberte dicho antes pero…- fue interrumpida.

-No te preocupes, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa pero en verdad que estoy muy alegre por ti Hinata!-

-Gracias Sakura-chan pero la verdad era que quiero que lo conozcas- dijo seriamente, lo cual era cosa rara ya que ella siempre era tímida y alegre y cuando se ponía seria era porque era algo muy importante.

-Yo? Pero yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?-

-Que eres mi mejor amiga-

Bufo confundida –Esta bien, dime cuando y hare todo lo posible por ir-

Sonrió y se abalanzo sobre su amiga abrazándola fuertemente –En verdad eres la mejor Sakura-chan-

Se separaron y se sentaron de nuevo.

Pusieron fecha para la cena de presentaciones de mejor amiga-novio, la cual iba a ser el dia viernes en casa de su amiga Hinata a las 7 de la noche ya que a esa hora si podía el dichoso novio y ella.

Después de continuar 2 horas platicando sobre cosas de mujeres como ellas decían, cada una agarro camino hacia su casa.

La verdad era que Sakura estaba nerviosa, no era la primera vez que le conocía un novio a su mejor amiga, pero si la primera vez que se lo tomada tan enserio que hasta seria se puso.

Qué tal si no se caían bien?

Qué tal si se odiaban?

Y si pensaba mal de ella?

Y si quería alejarla de ella?

Podría ser que fuera una buena persona pero la verdad tenían tantas cosas en mente de que pensar, y la curiosidad la mataba.

Solo esperaba, que por el bien de Hinata, se cayeran bien y no tuvieran problemas.

En verdad que iba a ser una larga semana de espera.

_:.En verdad espero y les haya gustado y si les gusto porfavor dejen ahí un review, para saber si continuarlo o no….:_

_:.Sin más que decir los dejo, deseándoles un hermoso día, lleno de alegrías..:_

_Atte:_

_**LunitaMoon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**El Novio De Mi Mejor Amiga.**

**Capítulo 2:**

Me estaba arreglando, ya faltaba una hora para verme con Hinata y sinceramente me moría de nervios, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Hinata me había dicho que su novio llevaría a su mejor amigo, puesto que también lo conocerá apenas, así que en cierta manera, no seré la única nerviosa, o eso creo.

Me mire en el espejo, iba bien arreglada, arreglada para una cena con un total desconocido, bueno, dos desconocidos y mi mejor amiga, quien por supuesto, me había ocultado lo de su novio siendo yo su mejor amiga, a quien le confía todo.

Si me había alegrado por ella, eso no lo iba a negar jamás, pero sentía una pequeña de decepción por haberme enterado hace apenas unos días, se supone que las mejores amigas se cuentan todo, no?

Salí de mi trance y me mire nuevamente en el espejo, realmente había quedado encantada, me fascinaba como miraba a pesar del lío en el que me metí por este vestido…

…

_Venia corriendo a toda velocidad, pues pronto me cerrarían la tienda y había un vestido realmente hermoso y lo quería comprar, porque ese vestido seria mío, por las buenas o por las malas, por lo que corrí para llegar a tiempo._

_De pronto, solo sentí un golpe en seco cuando estaba cruzando la calle…_

_Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que me encontraba tirada en plena calle, el semáforo en rojo, la gente volteando hacia mí y hacia un chico que se encontraba tirado también frente mío._

_Mire como comenzaba a levantarse y tomaba sus cosas, por lo que yo también levante, con ayuda de un muchacho ojos azules que se ofreció a ayudarme._

—_Molestia—mascullo débilmente el pelinegro que me tumbo y claramente oí que se refería a mí._

—_Idiota— contraataque._

_El levanto la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me miro molesto, lo digo porque tenía el ceño fruncido._

—_Si tú fuiste la tonta que no se fijo—_

—_Ya déjala teme, si tu también tuviste la culpa—hablo por primera vez el chico ojos azules, y pelo amarillo._

—_¡Hmp! —¿se supone que eso signifique algo? Porque si es así, no entendí nada._

—_Que expresivo tú amigo—dije sarcásticamente._

—_Así es el—me contesto el ojos azules para después voltear hacia mí y sonreírme—Por cierto, soy Naruto—dijo extendiéndome su mano a lo que ya la acepte gustosa, estrechándola._

—_Sakura—le sonreí de vuelta._

—_Y el amargado de ahí, ese Sasuke— dijo apuntando hacia su amigo, una vez dejamos el saludo._

—_¡Ah! El idiota se llama Sasuke—dije, haciéndole mala cara a Sasuke, quien simplemente me ignoro._

_Iba a decir algo, cuando los carros comenzaron a pitar y a decir una que otra vulgaridad y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que seguíamos en media calle, por lo que salí corriendo hacia la banqueta del lado derecho y ellos se fueron al lado izquierdo._

_Mire hacia Naruto, para decirle adiós con la mano pero cuando voltee, ya no se encontraban, por lo que resignada me fui a la tienda corriendo…_

_¡OJALA AUN ESTE ABIERTO!_

…

…

Para suerte mía, estaba abierto y lo compre apenas lo vi.

Era de tirantes y negro, estaba 5 dedos arriba de las rodillas, debajo del pecho tenía un listón negro brilloso y debajo del listón se dejaba caer el vestido en capas de holanes. También traía unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto y un bolso pequeño del mismo color.

Me había soltado mi cabello rosado y largo, solo poniéndome una diadema negra.

Sé que era mucho negro pero realmente me encantaba como me miraba, era de esas pocas veces que te sientes fascinada y cómoda contigo misma por cómo te miras.

…

…

Iba camino hacia la dichosa cena, me había atrasado un poco ya que no había encontrado taxi en esos momentos y como el lugar estaba cercas, decidí irme caminando.

Ya había llegado y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche como me hablaban.

—¿Sakura-chan? —di vuelta hacia donde me hablaban.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte sorprendida.

Me sonrió —Vengo a una cena ¿Y tú? —

—Igual yo, pero creo que mejor me voy yendo porque me esperan —lo mire apenada —Te veo dentro—

—Por supuesto, yo te busco en cuanto me desocupe—

Yo solo asentí y me dirigí hacia recepción.

—Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?—

—Buenas noches para usted también, vengo con Hinata Hyuga—

—Permítame un momento —mire como checaba una carpeta llena de nombres —Sígame porfavor—

La seguí hasta que llegamos a la mesa que Hinata había reservado y me di cuenta de que ella ya se encontraba ahí, al verme me sonrió a lo lejos.

Una vez estuve cercas, me hacerse a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Llegue tarde? —pregunte preocupada.

—Claro que no Sakura-chan, aun no llegan —me sonrió comprensiva.

—Menos mal, no quería quedar mal frente a tu novio—

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que una yo rompí el silencio.

—Voy al tocador, ahorita regreso—

Ella solo asintió a la vez que me sonreía.

…

…

Ya venía de regreso del tocador hacia la mesa.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, escuche un grito que me dejo sorprendida y fuera de lugar.

—¡Hinata-chaaaaaan! —venia un rubio, ojos azules corriendo hacia una Hinata sonrojada.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban.

El rubio, al llegar con Hinata la abrazo efusivamente y ella se sonrojo más, si es que se podía.

Me acerque a ellos, toda aturdida y cuando el rubio me miro, se sorprendió al igual que yo.

—¡Tu! —dijimos al unisón, apuntándonos con el dedo índice.

Hinata nos miro con una ceja levantada —¿Se conocen? —

…

…

…

**Sé que me tarde más de lo debido en actualizar y no tengo perdón porque la verdad es que se me olvido por completo actualizar y aparte de que esta corto el capitulo pero me gusto.**

**Muchas gracias por su aceptación hacia el fic, me alegra enormemente que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a :**

9shikatema9

Diyonei No Neko

Leonardo

07sakurita-Chan.

Hanako-loveless

IKYDA-Chan10

trinnnnnnniix

sasuke9529

**Sin más lo dejo deseándoles un buen sábado y que se la pasen de maravilla, prometo actualizar dentro de 2 semanas.**

Atte:

LunithaMoon


	3. NA

Se que no esta permitido dejar estas notas pero solo quería informarles unas cositas:

1.- La historia será eliminada.

2.- Sera eliminada porque la voy a modificar, puesto que había muchas cosas que simplemente no me han gustado y muchas cosas sin… como decirlo… osea que no quedaban.

3.- Para mas tardar 2 semanas la volveré a subir, asi que espero y sea de su agrado.

Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería informarles, espero y me comprendan y me den el tiempo para poder subirles de nuevo la historia.

Atte.: LunithaMoon


End file.
